Episode 9745 (15th April 2019)
Plot Imran is brought to the police station for an informal chat. He uses his meeting with Claudia as an alibi to clear him of stealing Wayne's report, which the police confirm by ringing Claudia. Imran is peeved that the police are wasting their time on this rather than going after Carla. The police call at the Rovers with Rana's personal effects, which Imran has passed on to Kate. Evelyn picks on Toyah for buying almond milk in the shop. Claudia tells Toyah that Imran has been arrested. DS Beckett asks Imran if he's discussed factory business with Nick. Imran doesn't see the relevance and guesses that the police suspect an insurance job and the roof was sabotaged. Beckett stops the interview. Kate opens the envelope and finds Rana's ring and dead mobile phone. Steve produces the highest result on the blood pressure monitor when Liz walks in and makes embarrassing comments about his exploits as a teenager. Bethany tells Sarah she saw Gary wearing a suit, contradicting his statement that he was mixing cement all day. Imran tricks Wayne into confirming his sabotage theory by treating it as an already known fact. Kate charges Rana's phone and receives dozens of voicemails from Carla. Dev loses the blood pressure battle when Evelyn grumbles about the service in the shop while he's being tested. After he storms out in a huff, Steve and Tim pay Evelyn off. Kate plays one of the voicemail messages to Johnny and Peter, in which a paranoid Carla begs Rana to come back and save her from everyone. Gary denies wearing a suit and makes out that Bethany is seeing things. Sarah doesn't know what to think. Kate lets Imran hear one of Carla's messages though he's unmoved, believing her breakdown was triggered by guilt. Tim agrees to be more cooperative regarding his health. Imran wonders if Nick stole the report as he's implicated in sabotaging the factory roof. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Wayne Hayes - Adam Barlow *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter *Police Officer - Eva Scott *DC Ahmadi - Mushi Noor (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Victoria Street *Street Cars *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *Carla Connor's voicemail message is played on Rana's phone, though Alison King is not credited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Imran maintains his innocence under police interrogation; Kate receives Rana's personal effects; and Bethany tells tales to Sarah about Gary. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,976,380 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes